


Marry me, asshole

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: Just a silly little drabble about Harringrove proposing.





	Marry me, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this to tumblr ages ago. Figured I might as well add it here.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when it happens. There’s nothing extraordinary about the day. Steve was already out of bed and in the shower when Billy woke up this morning. They’d gone through they’re usual morning routine, Steve getting ready for work while Billy cleaned up from dinner the night before and set bowls and cereal out on the table for breakfast. Steve gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down at the table across from him and pouring Raisin Bran into his bowl, rambling about his current project at work.

Billy’s been thinking about asking Steve for a while, has contemplated how and when and what he’d even say. He’s never been great at talking about his feelings. It’s true that he’s better at it than he used to be, and Steve brings out that side of him more than anyone, but it took him nearly two years to finally tell Steve he loved him back. The idea of getting down on one knee and telling Steve all the reasons he’d rather die than be without him is a little daunting.

But something about the familiar mundanity of the moment just feels right. He’s sitting across from Steve at their kitchen table, the same kitchen table that’s followed them to four different apartments now, watching him eat his damn Raisin Bran, and all he can think about is how much he wants this for the rest of his life. The words tumble out of his mouth like it’s the only place for them to go:

“Marry me?”

Steve nearly chokes on his cereal, sputtering as he drops his spoon back into his bowl. Milk splashes all over the table around it, getting on the sleeve of his sweater, but he doesn’t even seem to notice as he stares back at Billy, wide-eyed.

“What did you just say?” He asks.

“I said marry me,” Billy repeats himself, cheeks flushing. Several beats of silence pass between them, Steve’s expression going from shock to understanding to…is that irritation?

"You asshole!” Steve exclaims suddenly, shaking his head in frustration.

“Asshole? Wha - Steve-” Billy’s throat feels tight as he watches Steve push himself back from the table, legs of his chair screeching against the linoleum. He stands up and walks out of the room before Billy can say anything else.

Billy sits, dumbstruck, at the kitchen table, wondering what the hell just happened. Did Steve really just call him an asshole and walk out on him after he fucking proposed?

He’s about to stand up and go after him when Steve reappears in the doorway, something clutched in his fist.

“You couldn’t just wait until, like, tomorrow or something, could you?” Steve says, still looking irritated as he crosses the kitchen to stand at Billy’s side, sighing dramatically. The tightness in Billy’s throat graduates to a tangled mass of emotion when Steve sets a small, black box on the table beside him.

“Steve…” He whispers, brushing a finger over the box carefully before looking up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Go on, you asshole,“ Steve gestures to the box, expression softening just the tiniest bit. "You asked the question. Here’s my answer.” Billy looks back down at the box and slowly picks it up, cracks it open like he’s afraid it’ll break or something. Inside is a simple, gold band. Tears prickle at his eyelashes as he stares down at it, running a hand over the metal reverently.

“I was going to ask you tonight.” Steve says, crouching in front of Billy and resting his hands on Billy’s knees. “But you’ve always gotta beat me to the punch.” When Billy looks back up at him, the look of irritation has been replaced with a lopsided grin, eyes full of exasperated fondness.

“Fuck, babe,” Billy’s laugh comes out wet. “I’m sorry.”

“Just put the damn ring on, Billy.” Steve’s grin widens and Billy can’t help smiling back. He pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto his ring finger, then leans forward to kiss Steve on the lips.

“I love you,” he whispers as they part, pressing his left hand to Steve’s neck and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“I love you, too, asshole.” Steve says, smiling, and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
